Circle me Nebula
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: Sayuri and Ayaka are friends who moved in together in Japan. But what happens when power surges happen followed by blue 'lightning' striking the house? What happens when they are sent through a time space rip? ZetsuOC, PeinOC UPDATED W/ CHANGES REREAD
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
After meeting over the Internet a few years later two Girls, Sayuri and Ayaka, have decided to move in due to their close friendship. Although when Power surges happen all over the region what happens when lightning strikes their home causing all the electrical appliances to go haywire causing a rip in time and space... Where are they... and Why is it that kid looks like Naruto? ZetsuOC, PeinOC

Sayuri (Small lily) Hayashi (Grove)  
Ayaka (Colorful flower) Natsuki (Summers hope)

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED NARUTO NONE OF THE AKATSUKI WOULD BE DEAD! *Chibi tears***

Chapter 1:

I sighed as Ayaka brought her stuff into my small home. Oh, Sorry I'm Sayuri Hayashi. My name means _Small lily grove_. I'm 19, almost 20. I have brown hair that goes down to my lower back and I usually wear it in a ponytail my bangs frame my face, I have chocolate brown eyes and a blue green splotch in one eye.

I have tan skin, but mostly because my dad's side is Hispanic. Only reason I'm not a lobster during summer, sadly I have a little extra weight on me... But it's mostly due to big bones. Either that or my main excuse is. _'I filled myself with Marshmallows so I don't break!'_...

But, my friend is Ayaka Natsuki, Jashin she's pretty! She has dark brown hair with bangs over her right eye, she has beautiful hazel eyes and has a good figure, she has creamy skin that most guys die over. She's much more beautiful according to me. Her name is also beautiful. Her name means _Colorful flower summers hope _She is 18 right now, I'm surprised she doesn't have a guy by now. But anyways...

"Ayaka-Chan, Hurry up! Get 'yer ass in here already!" Yeah I cuss who gives a shit...

"What did I tell you about cussing Sayuri-Sempai!" she brought in her last box and put it in her room next to mine. We laughed at our daily banter and started up packing.

"OH MY JASHIN!" Did I mention we both love Naruto? Probably not... "YOU HAVE A ZETSU CHIBI DOLL! Wait... Why do you have two?"

"Ones for you Baka! I told you I would get you one didn't I?" I immediately hug her. She knows I love Zetsu from Naruto. Sadly we both do. But she likes some of the others also. She laughs when I hug her and I let go hugging the Zetsu doll to my chest.

"Dude I fucking love you right now! But no sex for you!" I teased her with a Yuri joke and she shivered slightly.

"Yuri, No. Yaoi, Yosh!" I laugh at her answer. And we finish unpacking.

"Sayuri-Sempai, Why is it you don't write FanFiction's anymore?" she looked at me from her bed while I sat in her bean bag chair. I growl softly at her while hugging my Zetsu plushy.

"I'm not your Sempai anymore! I'm just –Chan! M'kay? And second... I've lost my touch... My Plot bunnies over-bred then died in a hole with Hidan!" I laughed at our joke.

"Sayuri-_Chan_ why didn't you feed them then?" I shrugged at her.

"I ate all the carrots..." we laughed again and we both got on the computer watching some Naruto episodes. After a few hours of that She went to bed. I stayed up an extra hour due to my Coffee and then retired to bed.

"Soft... Mushy... Waaaarm pillow... Om nom nom nom..." I chew on my pillow before hugging my Zetsu Plushy. "Zu... I wish Ayaka and I could go to your dimension..." I sighed and fell asleep hearing the soft chimes of the wind chimes in my room... _'Wait... didn't I close the window?'_ I sighed and fell into a deep slumber.

(Linelinelinelineline)

I woke up hugging my Pein doll "Sayuri Isn't up yet? Dang she sleep's la-" I look at the clock 7:32am

Blink...

Blink...

Blink...

"WHAT?" I groan and grumble I then got up going to the bathroom to take my Shower.

(Linelinelinelineline)

"WHAT?"

I suddenly jolt awake "What the fuck? Ayaka?" . . . I look at my own clock 7:33am. "AYAKA I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUR JASHIN DAMNED ASS FOR WAKING ME UP SO DAMN EARLY!" I hear a response from the bathroom.

"WHAT EVER! YOU NEEDED TO GET UP ANYWAYS!"

"IT'S FUCKING 7 IN THE MORNING! I USUALLY SLEEP TILL 10AM!"

"Then your a Lazy person aren't you?"

"Fuck off..." I then hear laughing from the bathroom and water running I groan and hug my Zetsu plushy "Bitch your so mean I wuv chuu..."

"Sometimes I wonder If your Hidan's sister because of your cussing"

"Naw, he would so fucking win in a cuss-out-fest." She laughed again and I put my head under my pillow. Letting her take her shower in peace. I almost fell asleep when I heard the sudden crack of thunder "UNHOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN-SAMA! That was fucking loud!" Ayaka steps leaves the bathroom and I glare at the steam that escapes.

"YES I left you some hot water!" I grin at her and wink.

"THANK 'YA KINDLY!" I quickly went to take my shower finishing in 5 minuets my hair smelled like a river and my body smelled like grass now. I finished drying and pulled on my clothes. I wore a pair of shorts to show my tanned legs.

I wore a shirt that showed some stomach I grabbed my Inhaler and frowned "I hate this thing... But If I don't have it I could have an Asthma attack..." I put a hand to my forehead "OH THE DRAMA!" I laughed to myself quickly took it stuffing it and an refil in my pocket and left the bathroom snapping my fingers at Ayaka. "Shoes. Off. Now."

"Heh... Sorry..." She quickly took her shoes off and ran to place them by the front door suddenly the power went out. Throwing the house into a bit of darkness I heard Ayaka scream.

"Ayaka!" I quickly ran tripping and running into a wall to find her in the living room _'I forgot! She's afraid of the dark and there are no windows in the Living room!'_ "Ayaka, Ayaka! Listen to me, Quickly come over here or I'll eat your Pocky!"

"SAYURI!" I was suddenly tackled in a hug to the ground.

"Oof! Ayaka, Aya-Chan... It's alright... Come on..." suddenly the power came back on and then went off again "BLOODY HELL! JUST KILL THE FUCKING CIRCUIT BREAKER WHILE YOUR AT IT FOR JASHIN'S SAKE!" I took Ayaka to my room and let her sit on my bed. I went to her room and grabbed her Pein plushy giving it to her when I returned while grabbing my Zetsu Plushie I opened my Cell phone and checked the news on it.

.

.

.

"**WHAT?**" I shower Ayaka the news report from the internet and it said power surges were happening in waves across the region of Japan. Of course I always get my news from the states... Since I don't really read Kanji that well.

"Sayuri... See what happens when I move in with you to Japan! The WHOLE place comes crumbling down 'Shocking' isn't it?" she smirked at her pun.

"Oh hardy-fucking-har..." Suddenly I Heard a Loud shaking boom and we both screamed hugging each other and our plushies suddenly all I saw was a large Bright blue flash Before hearing a loud crackling.

"Sayuri! What's happening?" I shook my head

"Fuck Ayaka! I'm as scared as you!" Suddenly all the electronics in the room sparked blue and we hugged each other tighter I watched as our bodies were suddenly pulled into a strange vortex of colors. "Shit... What is this Doctor who?"

"What's Doctor who!"

"Your dead to me..." We both screamed as a flashing pain, burning like static coursed through our bodies. I felt something soft under me suddenly and passed out.

(Linelinelinelineline)

I watched as Sayuri passed out suddenly _'What's doctor who?'_ I looked around at our surroundings we were in a forest... How did we end up in a forest... I realized I still had my Pein plushy and I hugged it to my chest sighing before feeling sleep over come me.

(Linelinelinelineline)

Unaware to the two girls near by a silver haired man, pink haired girl, Blond haired boy, and black haired boy noticed them.

Sakura-Chaaaaan~... I can't see~." He suddenly got punched in the stomach.

"Oh shut up Baka-Naruto!" the pink haired one said as the Blonde nursed his stomach

"Kakashi-Sensei, How did they get here... and what are they wearing?"

"I don't know Sasuke... Naruto, Sakura stay here while Sasuke and I go report really fast. Lets go." He then made the hand sign for the Shunshin Jutsu and left in a poof of smoke.

"Hn..." The stoic Uchiha said quietly before following after.

~*~*~  
How was it?  
More work or no? BTW

The Character's:  
**Sayuri Hayashi**: Me (FaolinHayashi)  
**Ayaka Natsuki**: akatsuki FAN KYAAAA

We picked our own names BTW =3

Ja Ne~!  
–Fao-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Another epic chapter of epic proportions!

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this EVERY damn chapter?  
Kisame: *Nods* Duh...  
Me: *Sighs* I DON'T OWN NARUTO! So stick that in your juice box and suck it... _  
Kisame: Wow... Really original...  
Me: STFU SUSHI!**

On with the Chappie!

Chapter 2:

(Linelinelinelineline)

I groaned as I opened my eyes staring straight into cerulean ones.

Blink...

Blink...

Blink...

"OUTTA MY FACE!" The guy instantly jumped back

"Seesh... She's scary Sakura-Chan" I blinked hugging my Zetsu Plushy still _'Sakura?'_ I located the pink hair "Oh holy mother of Jashin..." I notice Ayaka just laying there "Aya Wake up or I'll hurt Pein..."

"NOT MAI PEI-" She looked around and glared. . . "I hate you..." I smirk at her

"Suck it bitch! I wuv chuu!" I move my foot and push her back making her fall forward and laughing when my shoeprint stuck on her jacket. She then looked at our 'Guests'.

"Sayuri... Why does that kid look like Naruto... When the hell did we drive to the forest to cosplay?"

"Dude... does it look like Cosplay?" She blinked and went over examining Naruto

"What the hell are you doing?" He said a little startled

"Making sure your real... Hn..." Rubs his whisker marks and he Blushes I hold back a small laugh "Dude... Holy shit..." I facepalm and wait for it to be over still hugging my Plushy. Sakura looks over.

"Hey whats up with the weird Dolls?" I froze and tried to think of a good excuse.

"Some men visited our village... They Sa-Saved us from the people who were com-coming to kill us... So we made Doll's to remind us of their, uh, Kindness..." I swallowed slightly

"They saved you?"

"Yeah, they were, REALLY nice..."

"Ya know... The cloaks on them are like the ones that Itachi and Fish-face wear..." He glanced at me and I gave a nervous chuckle

"Well, We're from Amegakure... and these two-" Ayaka motioned a hand at the Plushies "-visit there often."

"Isn't Amegakure full of Rouge Ninja's?"

"Our parent's were rouge nin's but we're untrained!" They blinked at this and suddenly two poofs of smoke appeared and out came Kakashi and Sasuke I hugged my plushy tighter to my chest "Uhum... Yo?" I gave a small smile as I suddenly saw out of the corner of my eye a pair of gold glowing dots I looked over and saw an outline of a Venus flytrap in the tree. _'Zetsu...'_ I was suddenly tackled by Ayaka "BLOODY HELL WOMAN GET OFF!"

"SAYURI! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE?"

"Get off or I'll bite you..."

"You wouldn't do that!" She nuzzled her head in my stomach and I blinked _'Can someone say Yuri?'_ I sighed.

"I'll go Cannible on your ass If you don't get up... 3..."

"No you wouldn't!"

"2..."

"You wouldn't... Right?"

"1!" I bit lightly on her arm but enough to leave small marks

"OW OW OWOWOW! OKAY, OKAY!" She let go of me and I did too.

"Dude... you don't taste good... Needs salt..." The Ninja's watching sweatdropped and I laughed.

"Baka..." I smirked at her and stood up holding onto my plushy. I sighed.

"So uhum... Ninja peeps... Where we going? Cause we're lost and alone and someone might rape us... Or she'll go Yuri mode on me."

"I DON'T LIKE YURI, I DON'T DO IT!"

"You like Yaoi..."

"Ah, touché..." I smirked at her and Kakashi stepped forward.

"We'll take you girls to Konoha. And according to your chakra levels you'll make fine Ninja's. Although we'll put a seal on it so it doesn't attract attention of unwanted visitors–" I ignored what ever else he was saying and looked over at Zetsu's hiding spot again. He then stared straight at me and I blushed hugging my plushy again. "–Understand me, girls?"

"Huh wha? Yeah, yeah Whatever you say." I smiled at him blush still lightly there and I looked back over and saw Zetsu was gone I sighed "Sooo... Who's carrying us there?"

"I'll carry your friend, Naruto will carry you." Naruto nodded and walked over to me bending down a little so I could get on his back I put my Plushy In the small bag I had on my back that I usually carried for my books to read, or write in. I got on his back. Ayaka got on Kakashi's back grinning.

"Geesh, Your lighter than I expected." I glared at him.

"Are you saying I look fat?"

"N-No!"

"Yes he is." I blinked at Sasuke and laughed at his smirk.

"Your awesome..." He gave another smirk and made a 'Hn' sound and I snapped my fingers at him "Oi, more than one word sentences please" Naruto Laughed at that and the team started running Ayaka looked like she was on the verge of sleeping.

"So, What are your girls names?" I heard Kakashi ask.

"Ayaka Natsuki."

"I'm Sayuri Hayashi."

"Nice names..." I heard Sakura mumble in disgust.

"Shut the fuck up Pinkzilla... Your scare the daylights out of old people" and to add the affect I mimicked an old man's raspy voice "Dear god! Heart attack!" I then 'Died' on Naruto and laughed. I saw Ayaka bust a gut and Sakura glared.

"Your dead..."

"If only, If only!" It's true... I had been suicidal but somehow my attempts didn't work... Fuck you Karma!

The Ninja's only rolled their eyes and kept running. I got bored and soon fell asleep on Naruto.

"Good sunshine Pillow..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

(Linelinelinelineline)

"Good sunshine Pillow..." I heard her say and then she fell asleep and then I saw Naruto's expression.

"She called you a Sunshine pillow because 1) Your hair is golden like the sunshine 2) She just fell asleep on you." I smiled at him and he sighed. I laughed lightly and poked at Kakashi's hair "Does it ever go down?"

"Not from what we've seen." Sakura said.

"Ah..." I get bored and follow Sayuri's example. I fall asleep on my Ninja Express.

(TIMESKIP NO JUTSU!)

I had woken up on my Sunshine pillow and looked around "Mm, Wha huh?"

"Finally your awake! We're here, at Konoha!" Naruto Smiles. I nod slightly and look at the village I breath in the air noticing I could breath easier here. I gave a wide smile _'Sooo! Much better than on the anime!' _I noticed that Ayaka was still asleep and I sighed and mumbled.

"Lazy ass... She's worse than Shikamaru." I watched as all three eyes looked at me. _'Oh shit.'_

"How do you know Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked glancing warily at me. I decided to play dumb and lie my way out.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me you have a lazy ass, named Shikamaru who always watches the stars?" I asked with fake astonishment _'I SO HOPE THAT FUCKING WORKS!'_

"Yes for the first two. Our Shikamaru watches clouds." Naruto said. Sakura and Kakashi looked convinced I then noticed Ayaka was drooling on Kakashi I smirked and hid my laugh.

"What?"

"Ayaka officially thinks your a good pillow..." I pointed at the puddle of drool on his Jounin vest and he made a face of disgust I laughed. Then being the kind generous soul I am I went over to Kakashi and grabbed Ayaka's Pein doll "Ayaka wake up. I have scissors and I'm not afraid to cut up Pein!"

"Do it I'll cut Zetsu..."

"Do that and I'll go play death wish and go to the closest base and dye their cloaks bright pink!" She twitched before falling off of Kakashi laughing

"ME-MENTAL IMAGES! T-TOO FUNNY!" she rolled side to side and I threw Pein plushy at her.

"I knew that would wake you up ever since we read that FanFiction..."

"LEE! LOOK AT HER YOUTHFUL LAUGHTER!"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI! IT IS YOUTHFUL!" We both froze.

"Oh hell no..."

"SAYURI-SAMAAAA! I'M SCARED!" I was suddenly tackled into a hug.

"Oof! AYAKA! GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU RAPIST!" She looked up at me and grinning.

"No, Your mine." I eye twitched as she tightened her grip.

"GET OFF NOW!" She jumped back as I grabbed a Kunai from Kakashi's pouch. "Rawr bitch."

"Awww... You love me in Dinosaur!" I growled and pocketed the Kunai much to Kakashi's displeasure and I pulled out my Zetsu plushy hugging it.

"So uhh... Now where?"

"We'll take you to the Hokage." Sasuke said returning to his emo Attitude.

"Your 'Taking the Hobbits to Isengaurd!'" I laughed and Ayaka laughing with me we started singing the song _'Time to meet boobzilla...'_

**How was It? Sorry it took my a while to upload... Computer decided to die on me... *Rubs back of head nervously***

**Review please! I gives Cyber cookiez =3**

**Ja Ne~!  
Fao-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter! YAY!  
Sorry If I don't update fast enough... Highschool now *sigh* Not much time to work on Story... ANYWAYS! DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER: **AGAIN? *Sighs* ITACHI!  
Itachi: Hn...  
Me: Say it weasle or I get my Hammer *Pulls out 'Whack-a-Mole-Weasel' Mallet grinning* Weaaaaaasel-Kuuun~!  
Itachi: *Eyes widen slightly*** FaolinHayashi doesn't own Naruto!** *Poofs to hide*  
Me: DAMNIT GET BACK HERE! I WANNA PLAY WHACK-A-WEASLE!  
Pein: *Rolls eyes* Stop tormenting my subordinets...  
Sayrui: Don't make me get the magnents...  
Ayaka: DON'T HURT PEIN! *Tackles*  
Me: *Sweatdrops*

Chapter 3:

I sighed as they took us to the Hokage tower I heard Ayaka singing.

"Yo, Listen up here's the story, about a little guy that lives in a blue world! And all day and all night everything he see's is just blue like him Inside and Outside.  
Blue his house, with a blue little window and a blue corvett and everything is blue for him, and hisself and everybody around cause he ain't got nobody to listen to..." I smirked and we sang together

"I'M BLUE DA BA DEE DA BA DIE! DA BA DEE DA BA DIE, DA BA DEE DA BA DIE, DA BA DEE DA BA DIE, DA BA DEE DA BA DIE, DA BA DEE DA BA DIE, DA BA DEE DA BA DIE, DA BA DEE DA BA DIE!" We both started laughing because we immediatly started thinking of Kisame.

"Su-Sushi's S-Song!"

"No! He's a Dolphin!" She Paused.

"A dolphin?"

"Yeah He's a shark and a GAY SHARK is a Dolphin..." I smirked and we both started laughing again.

"Poor Kisa-Koi!" she said and I smacked the back of her head.

"Great... Now he really is a Fish..." I sweatdropped _'Doesn't she realize a Koi is also a fish...'_

"Who are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked trying to follow the Conversation.

"We're talking about –"

"MR. WONDERFUL! Owaowaa!" I sang out and she got the hint. I did that when ever I didn't want anyone else knowing she smiled and we started singing Superstar while walking for the Hokage tower. I froze when I ran into someone. "Holy Jashin what the fuck?" I growled a little and glared at the person. Eyes widening when I saw a tall blue man. "Ayaka... It's the Dolphin!"

"WARNING: GAY SHARK!" She said and ran Laughing as I followed I noticed a door.

"THE DOOR CHARLIE! THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOOOOOOOUL!" We ran inside and shut it behind us laughing.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here? Who are you!" I blinked only seeing huge breasts

"AHH RANGIKU MATSUMOTO!" I jumped onto Ayaka and we fell over.

"Who's Rangiku... Most of all... Who. Are. You? And what are you doing in the Hokage's tower?" I blinked.

"Oh... Not Matsumoto from bleach... IT'S BOOBZILLA INSTEAD!" I cried out pointing and she Glared harshly her aura giving off a deadly touch.

"I am Tsunade Senju... Who. Are. You?"

"S-Sayuri Hayashi!"

"Ay-Ayaka Natsuki!"

"GOMENNASI!" We both said at the same time _'Holy Jashin she's fucking scary...'_

"Stand up..." I heard her sigh and watched her rub her temples "Who brought y–"

"BAA-CHAN!" She groaned

"Three guesses who?" I smiled innocently at her and she glared at me.

"NARUTO! What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Tsunade-Sama, I had my team bring them here... They appeared in a flash of Purple Lightning... We don't know how they got there. And they have strange dolls with them." He glances at my Zetsu Plushy and Ayaka's Pein Plushy and I take a noticable step back swallowing.

"Why do you have such strange dolls? And those cloaks, doesn't Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha wear those?"

"Its an organization called The Akatsuki helped our village once... Amegakure... They really only look for peace..."

"Isn't Amegakure full of ro–"

"I KNOW THAT! Holy fucking Jashin..." rolls eyes and sighs sitting down on the floor.

"There are chairs you know..."

"Floors better..."

"Why?"

"I 'unno..." It was one of my random 'I love floors' moments. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Fine... Now... I can feel your two's Chakra levels, very nice... It would be in our best interest to make you Ninja's of Konoha, as long as you are loyal." I shrugged at her.

"Sure, Why the hell not."

"Sayuri... No cussing..."

"Fuck off! If I wanna cuss I'll fucking CUSS! I'll go full Jashinism and sacrafice your ass if you fucking tell me other-fucking-wise!" She sweatdropped and I smirked. "Fuck yeah, I WIN!"

"Hehe... Sayuri..."

"Wha?"

"The Game!" **_ ((btw: you all just lost :D ))_**

"FUCK YOU BITCH! I SO FUCKING WON THE GAME!" I gave her the 'Evil Eye' from Scrubs and she laughed.

"Yeah we'll become Ninja's… I guess…" Ayaka told Tsunade and I smiled _'Prank war anyone?'_ Ayaka noticed my smile. "Sayuri-Chan… No prank war's."

"DAMN YOOOOOOU!" I hit the floor and saw some blue fire emerge from my hand _'Well… It LOOKS like fire…'_ I blinked and grinned. "Dude… That was SO FUCKING COOL!"

"Must you always swear?" I heard Shizune ask.

"Yes… She always tries."

"Do or Do not… There is no try." I said in my Yoda voice. Ayaka sighed and pulled my ear.

"THANK YOU YODA-SENSEI!"

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN MY EAR DRUM!" She smirked.

"Mission accomplished." _'That mean Bitch… She's so getting her underwear thrown into the river… No… In the mud…'_"Stop thinking of ways to get me back for this."

"Jashin damned Physic."

"You know it!" Tsunade sighed "Kakashi get Jiraya and you both are teaching them." _'YOSH! WE GET TO BE TRAINED BY THE EPIC NINJA. . . And the Super pervert. . . EPIC WIN, DATTEBAYO!'_ I mentally did the Caramelldansen and hugged my Plushy again.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama."

"DISMISSED!" She called and I fell over.

"Run away! Before boobzilla steals your SOUL!" I smirked and bolted through the door Ayaka following sighing.

"So that was seriously Sushi-Kun we saw?"

"Un…"

"Haha, Deidara…"

"NANA NANA! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!" We both laughed and smiled.

"Poor Deidara. He's always getting mistaken for a girl…"

"But that's what makes it so funny!"

"Dats' True." She smiled at me and I jumped on her.

"Shut up… Let's just find Pervert-Sensei." She shivered _'Hah… She hates Perverts…'_ "Grow up…"

"But I don't like perverts…"

"You like me."

"Your not a pervert." I smirked and she flinched.

"THAT'S CORRECT YOUTHFUL ONE! I AM NOT A PERV! **I'M A SUPER PERV!**" I laughed at her face.

"Mixing Gai and Jiraya… NOT a good combo…" She shivered and made a small gagging sound while I continued laughing.

"Come-on more or less he's by the hot springs peeping… YOSH LETS GO-GO-GO IN MAI HOVERROUND!"

"Your just a walking commercial aren't you?"

"YUP!" I clapped "Clap on…-" I smirked at her eyes roll "-Clap BYE!" I ran from her while she was distracted and she laughed and chased after me. I then spied white spiky hair. "PERVERT AHOY!" I jumped on Jiraya "Yo!"

"Huh?" He looked at us and grinned "Never been in this situation before…"

"PERVERT!" Ayaka screamed.

"Damnit woman my EAR'S!" I covered them in mock pain and whined falling off of Jiraya. "Oh, my poor, poor, ears… Anyways, Your our Sensei with Kakashi! Tsunade's making you…" He sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true… At least I get to train some beautiful women!"

"Let's just start training…" she sighed and I nodded and we both left Jiraya following _'Yay to perverts!' _I grinned. Living in the Ninja world would be fun…


	4. Chapter 4

Gomennasi peoplez! I haven't updated because my Jumpdrive decided to take a bath in the Washing machine so I had to leave it in a bag of rice for a few days, It worked! My Jumpdrive is alive and so YOU GET NEW CHAPPIE! MUAHAHA!

Zetsu: **Shit! **She went 'Muahaha' mode again… **We're all screwed…**  
Me: *Nosebleed*  
Sayuri: NOT LIKE THAT NEE-SAN!  
Me: *Pervert grin*  
Pein: *Rolls eyes* Zetsu, say the Disclaimer. *Tries pulling Ayaka off of him… again*  
Zetsu: **But-**Yes sir. FAOLINHAYASHI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS **Otherwise we would be the most awesome one in it.**  
Me: You already are Zetsu! ^w^  
BEWARE THE CHIBI MODE!

Chapter 4:

_Two years… _Two years since we were brought to the elemental countries by that freak storm. Sasuke left the village and went to Orochimaru in seek of revenge, leaving me with a small scar on the left side of my lips when we fought-he tried slashing at my face knicking along them-. Naruto and I gained a brother-sister like bond... It was fun. We gained this bond before he left, and we sent messages back and forth constantly... Ayaka and i despised Sakura with a passion. Naruto was supposed to return soon... I just hope he gets here quickly, I can't wait... Its been so long since I've seen him, all my new friends have changed as well... Kiba is still cocky, but we love him... Hinata, Ayaka, Ino, Tenten, and I had a girl day where we got Hinata to confess her feeling for Naruto... My number one goal is to get them together now... Tehee~!

I sat on a training stump in Team 7's old training field... being as lazy as ever sighing i heard a yelling.

"Sayu-Chaaan~!" I opened an eye to see Ayaka running over. "H-He's back!"

"Huh?"

"Oh you dumb-nut! Naruto is back!" I grinned brightly and jumped down.

"Well then my bitch! Take me to my Naru-Nii!" she nodded and we ran off grinning like school-girls. As we ran we saw Chouji and Shikamarut. "Heya Shadows, Chouji."

"Do not call me that Sayuri."

"Pfft... Whatever. . . Ayaka says he's back."

"Yes he is, and if I'm right he'll be here in just a-"

"Sayuri..." I turned and grinned at the voice.

"Naruto!" I ran over to him and hugged the shit outta him.

"G-Gah! Sayu! C-Can't breath!" I let him go grinning sheepishly.

"Hehe... Whoops?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously, something I picked up from Him and Iruka-san. "Hey where's Pervy-sage?"

"Oh, he's around... probably 'researching'" i snorted at his words. and hugged him again before letting go allowing Ayaka to hug him.

"We missed you Naruto! It wasn't the same around... Especially since Sayuri didn't swear... a lot... actually i liked that go ahead and go again~!"

"Bitch! Just shut the fuck up before I cut your throat in an effort to sacrifice you to the almighty Jashin-sama!" She pouted before giggling.

"Everything's back to normal..." we all laughed, as we stopped I smiled.

"Naruto... You seem so Mature..." he smirked and nodded.

"Well, when staying with a Pervy sage, you have to grow up, only if its a little..."

"I can't IMAGINE why..." Ayaka deadpanned and i snickered.

"She's still not over him groping her... Anyw-" I gasped as Ayaka and I were whisked away by an Ink Lion as another one attacked Naruto. We were placed next to the Artist of these creations, Sai.

" . . . Sup Emo, now put me down..." he gave a strange look to Ayaka and I before looking back at Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru who had just defeated his previous creation, well, Chouji did all the work. Naruto ran forward as Sai quickly painted six of his strange lion-like creations before sitting there patiently awaiting Naruto, when he got close Sai raised a hand and said softly

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga..." suddenly the six lions sprouted from the scroll, now leaving it blank as they shot at Naruto.

"Keep going, Naruto!" Shikamaru called out as he changed his handsign to the Shadow Stitching technique stabbing each of the lions. As they exploded Naruto pulled a Kunai and lept up to Pale artists level a metallic clang sounding as Sai deflected the Kunai with a Tanto.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

". . . Your just a pussy, aren't you?" he said with a fake smile plastered on his face. Ayaka and I held in some laughter at this. "I bet you don't even have a dick." Naruto growled at him and pushed with the Kunai more.

"I asked... Who. The _hell_... Are you?" Sai used his Tanto to help push himself away as Shikamaru's shadow closed in on him. Sai quickly jumped back into the air smiling again.

"We'll meet again" as he disappeared in whirlwind of Ink. the Lion exploding over us.

"Aw fuck no that ink is nasty Yuck!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"Its... Clingy~..." Ayaka whined and Naruto sighed before laughing at us.

"You guys should go home and get changed... Sakura-chan and I will be fighting Kakashi-Sensei later." we nodded and seperated paths smiling softly.

"Its good having him back... Didn't know how long two years could be with training..." Ayaka smiled softly as we entered our shared apartment.

"Okay bitch Shower is MINE!" I quickly ran in there as i heard her complaining at me. "Too bad, Suffer!" i snickered as i turned on the water, letting it get to warm-cold temperature before getting in and rinsing the still-fresh ink out of my hair as i gently massaged my scalp using what nails I had to do so. Sighing softly i quickly grabbed the shampoo, really why is it named that, and lathered it into my hair enjoying the Tea leaf oil in it as it made my scalp tingle slightly. Sighing i rinsed it out and quickly used conditioner letting that settle in my hair while i washed my body with the soap.

After finishing I wrapped a fluffy towel around my naked body before opening the door. "Shower is now yours bitch..." she thanked me and walked in as i entered my room closing the blinds and shutting the door as i dried myself off. I sighed afterwards and quickly got redressed.

"Mm... Tired~..." I went over to my bed, and crawled on top of it hugging my plushy to me right as the darkness enveloped me and i fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I think I'm on a hit list for not updating FORGIVE ME~! I just having some stress. Anyways, I hope None of you kill me AND ZETSU WON'T EAT ME IF I DON'T UPDATE!  
He'll just be forced to deprive Sayuri of 'fun bed games' xD

Sayuri: Not. Cool. *growls*  
Tobi: OOOH~! Is that fun bed game jumpin on the bed?  
Sayuri: s-sure…  
*awkward silence*  
Me: ALL HAIL RAPTOR JESUS~!  
Sasori: *Raises eyebrow in confusion*  
Me: ZOMG PUPPET! *Glomps him and pets his hair* Ish so SOFT like a pillow pet! NEW PILLOW PET: SCORPION 8D  
Sasori: *Eyetwitch* Get. Off. **Now.**  
Me: NEVAH!  
Sasori: Now, before I turn you into a puppet.  
Me: . . . *grins* Hey Sasori…  
Sasori: What? *glares*  
Me: Every morning you have _Morning Wood_ don't you *smirks*  
Sasori: *Visibly twitches* Get off NOW!  
Me: SAY THE DISCLAIMER AND MAYBE I WILL!  
Sasori: *Huffs* **FaolinHayashi doesn't own Naruto only Sayuri and Alphonse, Maybe Kimiko… **Now, Get OFF!  
Me: NINNNNJA! ^w^ *Poofs away*  
Pein: *Rolls eyes* Just start the story… *letting Ayaka just latch onto him like a leech***  
**

Chapter 5:

As I dreamed of the Flying mint bunny, and other wonderful things I felt someone calling me awake... I groaned as Ayaka shook me awake as her face was one of panic as i blinked at her.

"Mm... what is it? Is the apartment on fire...?"

"Well... No But-"

"Then Shaddup and lemme sleep..." I curled back into my warm bed as she growled and shook me harder.

"Sayuri! Wake up! We're needed for a mission... **NOW**!" I sat up brain racking through the Anime, trying to remember when i gave a gasp.

"Oh no... Gaara..." she nodded and I stood up and grabbed my supplies swinging my sword onto my back as Ayaka grabbed her Halberd the small bells on it giving a soft tinkling sound. "Lets go, quickly..." she nodded and we left the home for the Hokage tower.

"TSUNADE-SAMA WE REQUEST TO GO!" We both shouted in unison as we entered her office. she looked at us and smiled.

"Of course... we know how you are with Gaara and his siblings..." she straightened herself as we stood with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Her voice became louder as she became more professional.

"Alright listen up! You need to be QUICK about making it to Sunagakure... understand? Kankuro's life and Gaara's life lay in the balance of your speed... Now go Immediately!" she almost shouted this command and we all nodded.

"Hai! Tsunade-Sama!" we left towards the gate, seeing how everyone had taken their necessities with them. At the gate we paused.

"We'll summon our Familiars, It'll be fast, since you, Kakashi-sensei, have more stamina than us." He nodded and Ayaka and I did handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kimiko/Alphonse!" we called out as two puffs of smoke appeared carrying with them our Familiars. Alphonse, the blood red wolf, and Kimiko, the Snow leopard. Both familiars nuzzled and licked their respective partners.

"Sayuri, I'll take Sakura on Kimiko while you take Naruto, okay?" I nodded and we mounted our familiars and Ran out of the gates, Kakashi ahead of us to keep a good, stable pace.

"The faster we get to Suna... the faster we can save Gaara..."

"Don't forget Kankuro, Naruto..." Ayaka said softly, he nodded slightly as his mind wandered elsewhere. I sighed and looked down.

"Alphonse, what do you smell...?" i asked because hell, i always ask...

'_Plant… Not just a plant. A plant man… North east he will be directly east in one mile.'_ I nodded and waited then looked when we were exactly one mile and saw the glowing eyes my Ookamigan suddenly activating and glowing back in recognition my heart suddenly pained to be away from that area as we passed.

"Al-Alphonse… Why is it…? I want to go back, to be with him…" i whispered to the wolf.

'_Your soul found what's called 'Recognition' it's when you find your soul-mate.' _He said matter-of-factly.

.

.

.

"Wait what?" I blinked at the blood red wolf and he barked in laughter.

_'Sayuri, you just saw your soul-mate. And because I'm your familiar and your Nin-Wolf when we made the Ookamigan we had to use each others blood and it gave you wolf senses and the ability to recognize your soul-mate. You mate will also feel the pull and won't stay away for long.'_

"B-e-a-utiful…" I sighed and we kept going. _'I found my soul-mate… and it's my favorite character from the Anime... I wonder if Ayaka's is Pein...?'_ I face-palmed and we continued in the direction of Sunagakure.

As we reached the beginning of the sandy land of Suna we had to start using Chakra to keep our Familiars from tripping, or sinking in Alphonse's case, in the sand. Kakashi had stopped us for the night, having us set up a feeble shelter, mainly to block out the wind as he started the fire, We kept our Familiars with us incase of Danger.

Naruto had started into the camp fire as we ate and talked. When i noticed him i frowned and poked him.

"Hey you okay?" he jumped slightly but nodded none-the-less.

"Yeah right... I know your worried about Gaara... Don't sweat it alright? We'll save him... I promise." he nodded smiling.

"Hehe, Thanks Sayuri-neechan... Your right, We WILL save him!" he gave me a cheesy grin and a thumbs up and I smiled at his actions before curling up next to Alphonse and closed my eyes.

"Sakura has first watch... Sooo... Night~!"

"Gah! What the hell Sayuri don't just declare people on watch!" she growled out and everyone snickered before I finally fell asleep.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE Sorreh Sorreh

Okay... Sorry my little Munchkins but school is a pain in the ass... ALSO while re-reading I found out, some things DO NOT make sense, I will be rewriting chapter two and some of chapter three, not sure if I'll leave chapter four alone... :/

This is MAINLY because of the timeskip, i mean seriously... I started them off with Sai there, and then a two year time skip and Gaara hasn't even been kidnapped... Ugh I gotta stop messing with the time line _

So kiddies~... I will update soon (as i can...) I PROMISE :D

So Alex-kohai, Cross me off your "Wish-list-of-sacrafices-to-Jashin-sama" list prease? :3

Because you love me... :D

Also, Anime Banzai 2011 was on October 21st - 23rd... I went as a failed Rin Okumaru day one, and Japaneko day two... If you were there lemmie know :D

(Yaoi Corner was fun ;D)

Ja Ne my lovelies~

Fao-Chan :3

* * *

UPDATE: 11/3/11 | 7:19pm MST |

Okay sooo... Finished with Updates, story should now flow smoothly... DON'T WORRY~! The happy little fluff action will come back soon :D I promise~...

So until then, Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6

Alright guys sorry for the wait, and thanks everyone who reviewed! And to those who added this story to their favorites/alert list. It makes me happy seeing people actually read the crap I write…

Hidan: Is anyone really reading this shit?  
Deidara: If you are put "Rabbits are evil!", Un, somewhere in your review…  
Me: Either that or "Chibitalia…"  
Italy: . . . How did I get here?  
Germany: Italy! Come on ve have training to do!  
Italy: NO NO! *grabs onto Sayuri* Please don't let Germany take me! All I want is pastaaaaa~!  
Japan: Prease forgive us for our intrusion FaorinHayashi-chan… *respectfully bows*  
Me: Uhum… Thanks Japan… GERMANY LET GO OF ITALY! Jashin damnit… HIDAN SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!  
Sayuri: *chibitears* help… me…  
Hidan: **Bitch doesn't own shit…** **end of story...  
**Italy: Pastaaaaaaaa!

_Madara: *sighs* Since this had to be rewritten I'm letting you all know now... This IS the same story, keep reading, even if the beginning confuses you. FaolinHayashi-San is going to try her best to make this a likable story... Hn... Now, go and read like a good reader... And of course review... *sharingan begins to spin* I don't have to use my Mangekyo Sharingan on you... Do I? *smirks from under his mask letting out a dark chuckle*_

Chapter 6:

**_Pain..._**

_**Agony...**_

My arms were cut and bruised as Ibiki stared down at me holding the fresh blood coated kunai knife. My hand were tied above me in chains, one around my neck as well.

"Where are they hiding?"

"P-Please I-Ibiki I-I don't know... Y-You know me!" tears fell as he snorted slightly before placing the Kunai onto the table and grabbing a barbed whip letting it crack in the air.

"Why I feel as though your lying Sayuri..." He pulled the whip back, before cracking it forward letting it cut into my naked, bruised flesh.

"G-Gah!" I cried out fingers twitching from pain as he did it again, and again. The pain, a stinging blinding pain over, and over again.

"Tell me Hayashi! Where is the Akatsuki Base!" he yelled at me causing me to flinch instinctively.

"I DON'T K-KNOW MORINO!" I cried out desperately as he paused for a moment... Only to begin cracking the whip against my flesh more and more. A few moment later he stopped and placed the bloodied whip down. My hands shook as blood dripped from the fresh wounds into the floor, slowly creating a puddle or ruby red liquid.

"I know your lying... Because we already got it out of Natsuki..." I stiffened _'A-Ayaka?'_ I pulled against the chains letting out a loud angry cry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MORINO!" he smirked knowing he hit a nerve.

"Why of course I tortured her... She died from the blood loss..." that did it... My mind cracked.

"IBIKI!" I screamed in rage the tears falling down my face as I pulled against the chain.

"Sayuri?"

"GAH!"

"Sayuri?" I ignored the persistant voice as i pulled more against the chains that cut into my sk-

**"****SAYURI****!****"**

I gasped as I as I jolted up breathing hard tears running down my face sand sticking to my clothes. Everyone was wide awake. I noticed Naruto had a bloody nose. _'Did i accidentally hit him?'_ I blinked, tear stains on my cheek burning slightly as I suddenly hugged Ayaka.

"H-Horrible... Ho-horrible d-dream... no... N-Nightmare... no A m-more fitting word... D-Dream _Terror_..." I shivered and she hugged me back.

"Sayuri are you okay? You gave us a terrible fright with your screaming!" I nodded slightly and she frowned. I moved my head to look at Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry... Di-Did i cause that when you tried to wa-wake me...?" Naruto frowned before smiling.

"Naw... I tripped and hit my face on a rock when I got up to... uh... Use the bathroom!" I sighed at his response...

"I'm s-sorry..." His eyes softened and Sakura sighed.

"Baka-Naruto, hold still..." she moved his nose back into place, a loud **_crack_** resounding from it.

.

.

.

"ITAI! Sakura-Chan! That hurt!" he began whining and complaining to Sakura as she healed his nose before cleaning up the blood, as to not attract desert creatures. I sighed and started to whisper my dream to Ayaka whose eyes widened as i continued to speak. After I finished my arms shook slightly as I sighed and let go of her.

"A-Again sorry... A-And since we're up shall we get an early head start to the vi-village...?" Kakashi nodded and started to take down the feeble shelter. I stood up wiping at my tear stained face. Ugh... Crying sucks... Alphonse stood up before nudging my shoulder with his muzzle licking my face.

_'Are you alright Sayu?'_

"I'll be fine Alphonse... Don't worry..." My familiar nodded and shook the sand out of his fur paws sinking into the sand he whined slightly as I giggled at his predicament and climbed onto his back, sending chakra through him to allow him to walk on the sand easier. Helping Naruto up onto Alphonse I waited for Ayaka, Kimiko and Sakura to get ready. Kakashi nodded and we took off... Not a single sign left that we had stayed at the spot we slept at. not even the fire pit was there anymore... buried under the dry Sand.

As the sun slowly started to rise it cast a bright blinding light across the desert land. I could already feel the heat on my face from it. Kakashi kept us going at a nice even pace, We used chakra to keep out body temperature cool... Otherwise our familiars would have had heat stroke by now, considering the amount of fur that they have. We found Temari in the desert, she was on her way back to Suna, she wasn't even aware that Gaara was kidnapped. or that Kankuro was poisoned. She led us along the fastest Route to Suna, which had originally been our plotted course.

When we reached the village we quickly ran inside and towards the Kazekage tower. To where Kankuro was being held. Alphonse and Kimiko desummoned as we entered the building, running down the halls the only sound was our sandals hitting the ground. Temari ran into the room first, followed by Sakura. When Kakashi stopped infront of the doorway some hag in robes jumped forward screeching about something having to do with the 'White Fang'. Oh my poor ears...


End file.
